United States of America
=Overview= The United States of America is a constitutional federal republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to its east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait, and the state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The United States also possesses several territories, or insular areas, scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific. Nuclear Strikes =History= United States History (1st Edition) United States History (2nd Edition) United States History (3rd Edition) =Government= United States Government (1st Edition) Wartime and Post-war Governments CivGov MilGov New America United States Government (2nd Edition) Wartime and Post-war Governments CivGov MilGov United States Government (3rd Edition) Wartime and Post-war Governments CivGov Confederate States of America MilGov =Military= Ground Forces Infantry United States Army :See the United States Army page for Unit Listings. Armor United States Armored & Cavalry :See United States Armored & Cavalry for more information. Marines 1st Marine Division Due to the Nuclear Attacks from China and the uprising of Light Infantry Brigades in the area. The Commandant and the Joint Chiefs of Staff ordered the fall back of the 1st Marine Division to a less hostile area. But due to the situation around the world most of the subordinate units are scattered. The bulk of the division is located in California, Arizona, and Mexico. 2nd Marine Division Most of this Division is scattered throughout the World. Mostly under USCENTCOM and the new USAFRICOM. A small portion of the division is stationed CONUS in North and South Carolina. 4th Marine Division See article. Naval Forces :The Naval Forces are a flowing command structure. Carrier Task Forces go from Command to Command flow through Commands at will. Navy Fleets 2nd Fleet :Headquatered: ::Manpower: It is hard to determine Manpower. ::Due to the Strikes to the Naval Base at Norfolk, Va. the Command was moved to Charleston. ::This Command had 4 Carrier Task Forces before the Nuclear attacks on . 3rd Fleet :Headquartered: Hawaii ::Due to the strikes on San Diego the Fleet command was transfered to Hawaii. ::Before the strikes the fleet had 4 Carrier Groups. 4th Fleet :Headquartered: ::This command has no surface element left due to the lack of fuel. 5th Fleet :Headquartered: Australia ::This command was moved do to the gradual force pull out of the Middle East. 6th Fleet :Headquartered: ::Do to the tensions in Europe and the annoucement of the United States Neutrality. 7th Fleet :Headquartered: Japan ::This fleet was the smallest of the pre-Twilight War fleets. It only had 1 Carrier Group. Carrier Groups Carrier Group 2 :USS Theodore Roosevelt ::The Area of Operation is the North Sea off of Englands East Coast. Carrier Group 3 :USS John C. Stennis ::The Area of Operation is North Pacific around Washington State. ::Ship in Group are Cruisers: USS Antietam, USS Lake Champlain; Destroyers: Carrier Group 5 :USS George Washington :The USS Washington is the first Nuclear Aircraft Carrier to be Stationed outside the US. It was originally going to be stationed in Japan but with the Chinese build up the Chief of Naval Operations decided to move here to a safer area for minor maintance. ::Ships with Group. Cruisers: USS Cowpens, USS Shiloh; Destroyers: :Stationed: Guam Carrier Group 7 :USS Ronald Reagan ::Ships with Group. Cruisers: USS Cape St. George, USS Port Royal; Destroyers: :Area of Operations: Hawaii Carrier Group 8 :USS Dwight D. Eisenhower :The Eisenhower was at Norfolk when the Missiles rained down and they couldn't get out of port in time. Carrier Group 9 :USS Abraham Lincoln ::Ships with Group. Cruisers: USS Chosin, USS Lake Erie; Destroyers: ::Area of Operation: South Pacific close to South America. Carrier Group 10 :USS Harry S. Truman ::Ships with Group. Cruisers: ; Destroyers: :Area of Operation: Indian Ocean Carrier Group 11 :USS Nimitz ::Ships with Group. Cruisers: USS Bunker Hill, USS Mobile Bay; Destroyers: USS Chafee, Higgins, John Paul Jones, Pinckney, and USS Sampson. :Area of Operation: Guam and Japan. Carrier Group 12 :USS George H W. Bush ::Ships of the Group. Cruisers: ; Destroyers: :Area of Operation: South Atlantic close to Africa. Marines 3rd Marine Division :3rd Marine Division ::Stationed: Japan, Guam, and Hawii ::Manpower: 1000 ::After the initial Chinese expansion strikes the joint chiefs decide to pull the headquarters of the Division back to Guam. :3rd Marines (3rd Marine Regiment) ::Stationed: Japan ::Majority of this Regiment are hardest hit. Do to the location to main land China. :9th Marines (9th Marine Regiment) ::Stationed: Guam ::Due to the restructuring of the Marine Corps. The Regiment was reorganized back to the 3rd Marine Division. :24th Marines (24th Marine Regiment) ::Stationed: Hawii ::Due to the high demand of troops the Infantry Regiments of the 4th Marine Division were activated and attached to the 3rd Marine Division. :4th Tanks (4th Marine Tank Battalion) ::Stationed: Japan ::Tanks: 5 M1A1's :4th LAR Bn. (4th Light Armored Recon. Battalion) ::Stationed: Japan ::Tanks: 30 LAV-25's :3rd Recon. Bn. ::Stationed: Japan :3rd Combat Engineer Bn. ::Stationed: Japan Air Forces Marine Aviation :Also United States Marine Corps. 3rd Marine Air Wing :Stationed: ::Was moved from San Diego do to the strikes done by the Chinese Nukes. Marine Air Group 11 :Stationed: :Manpower: 400 (1/2 are out to sea. 15 F/A-18D Hornets, 4 KC-130T) Marine Air Group 13 :Stationed: :Manpower: 300 (12 F-35D Lightning II) Marine Air Group 16 :Stationed: :Manpower: 300 (10 CH-53D Super Stallion) Marine Air Group 39 :Stationed: :Manpower: 200 (5 AH-1Z Vipers, 4 OV-22 Osprey, 2 CH-53D Super Stallion) Marine Air Control Group 38 :Stationed: :Manpower: 200 =Regions= New England The Mid Atlantic States The Carolina's :The Marine Corps has several Bases in the area. ::North Carolina :::The Marines of the 2nd Marine Division and subordinate units of the 2nd Marine Regiment. Are stationed here along with elements of the 2nd Marine Air Wing. ::South Carolina :::The Joint Chiefs elected to move a few Marine Battalions to Charleston, SC to protect the Naval Base of the Atlantic Fleets. The Southeast 3rd Edition Timeline Much of the Southeastern part of the country has broken away with the collapse of the Federal government. The Great Lakes States The South Central States The Great Plains Kansas United States Army :1st Infantry Division ::Stationed: Fort Riley, KS ::Manpower: See Separate Brigades. The Western States Colorado People’s Democracy of Boulder The Southwest California and Arizona 1st Marine Division :1st Marine Division ' ::'Stationed: ::Manpower: See separate Regiments. :Due to the Nuclear Attacks from China and the uprising of Light Infantry Brigades in the area. The Commandant and the Joint Chiefs of Staff ordered the fall back of the 1st Marine Division to a less hostile area. But due to the situation around the world most of the subordinate units are scattered. :5th Marines (5th Marine Regiment) ::Stationed: ::Manpower: 4000 ::Tanks: 10 M1A1's ::Area of Operations: Southern California and Northern Mexico. ::1/5 (1st Battalion 5th Marine Regiment) :::Stationed: ::2/5 (2nd Battalion 5th Marine Regiment) :::Stationed: ::3/5 (3rd Battalion 5th Marine Regiment) :::Stationed: ::2/4 (2nd Battalion 4th Marine Regiment) :::Stationed: ::B Co. 1st Tanks (Bravo Company 1st Marine Tank Battalion) :::Stationed: ::2/11 (2nd Battalion 11th Marine Regiment) :::Stationed: ::B Co. 1st Engines’. (Bravo Company 1st Combat Engineer Battalion) :::Stationed: Alaska and Hawaii :24th Marines (24th Marine Regiment) ::Stationed: Hawaii ::Due to the high demand of troops the Infantry Regiments of the 4th Marine Division were activated and attached to the 3rd Marine Division. :Carrier Group 7 ::Homeport: Hawaii ::The flagship of the Group is the USS Ronald Reagen. She is accompanied by her Strike Group of ships that are listed above. category:Nuclear Armed Countries Category:North America Category:NATO category:Countries